youtube_mermaid_showsfandomcom-20200214-history
Mermaid Scales (mermaidscalesforever; Episode List)
A list of episodes in the show Mermaid Scales (mermaidscalesforever). Season 1 Episode 1: The Start of Everything Upload Date: April 4, 2012 Episode 2: Swimming Far Upload Date: April 5, 2012 Episode 3: Don't Touch the Book!!! Upload Date: April 10, 2012 Episode 4: Want a Peace sic of Me? Upload Date: April 13, 2012 Episode 5: Power Makes Perfect Upload Date: April 28, 2012 Episode 6: Say Cheese! Upload Date: June 5, 2012 Episode 7: The Lost Upload Date: June 11, 2012 Episode 8: Kidnaped Upload Date: June 24, 2012 Episode 9: Happy Birthday Jessie! Upload Date: June 9, 2012 Episode 10: Power Necklace Upload Date: July 23, 2012 Episode 11: Finale Part 1 Upload Date: September 7, 2012 Part 2 Upload Date: September 30, 2012 Part 3 Upload Date: October 13, 2012 Season 2 Episode 1: I'm Back! Upload Date: November 14, 2012 Episode 2: Keep Trying Upload Date: November 17, 2012 Episode 3: Plastic Baby Dolls Upload Date: December 12, 2012 Episode 4: The Move Upload Date: December 16, 2012 Episode 5: Goodbye Upload Date: December 17, 2012 Episode 6: Hello Miami Upload Date: December 24, 2012 Episode 7: The Potion Upload Date: January 24, 2013 Episode 8: Miami Seaquarium Upload Date: January 15, 2013 Episode 9: Welcome to the Bahamas Upload Date: January 16, 2013 Episode 10: Love Again (Finale) Upload Date: January 28, 2013 Season 3 Episode 1: Tiffany's Birthday Upload Date: February 7, 2013 Episode 2: A Little Sneak Upload Date: February 20, 2013 Episode 3: Magical Cup? Upload Date: February 28, 2013 Episode 4: Lost and Found Upload Date: March 11, 2013 Episode 5: What the Tail!? Upload Date: March 17, 2013 Episode 6: Disaster Date Upload Date: March 25, 2013 Episode 7: Is it the End??? Upload Date: March 27, 2013 Episode 8: Necklaces Again??? Upload Date: May 5, 2013 Tiffany and Jessie go for a swim, and find new necklaces. Episode 9: Eggs and Water! Upload Date: June 1, 2013 The girls need to clean the garage, but will they stick to the plan or go exploring? Season 4 Episode 1: Makenzie the Fish Upload Date: July 2, 2013 Everything the Goddess does has a reason and this time she just wanted Jessie and Tiffany to be friends with Makenzie and turn them all against Britnay. Episode 2: There's a Bird on My Window! Upload Date: July 9, 2013 Carson is dating Britnay in Brazil? Why didn't Tiffany tell Jessie when she already knew? Will Jessie forget about Carson or still love him? Episode 3: Bored Mermaids Upload Date: November 15, 2013 Episode 4: Even Mermaids Have Talents Upload Date: December 28, 2013 Jessie can't find any talents that don't make her tail pop, or that she is good at, until Tiffany happens! Episode 5: Country Side Upload Date: March 11, 2014 The goddess sends the mermaids to the countryside for some fun. Episode 6: Season Finale Upload Date: December 29, 2014 The girls discover that their tail-free potion seems to be lasting a little longer than usual... Season 5 Episode 1: Secret Notes Upload Date: February 5, 2015 Episode 2: Braclet (sic) of the Sea? Upload Date: February 20, 2015 Episode 3: Lyndsey Upload Date: February 23, 2015 Category:Mermaid Scales (mermaidscalesforever) Category:Episode List Category:Titled Episodes Category:Shows that need episode summaries